


Victory Among Us

by Unapol



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapol/pseuds/Unapol
Summary: The impostor still hasn't been found, and Oliver thinks he knows who he can trust...
Kudos: 5





	Victory Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and not very good. i was randomly inspired to write this while playing the other day and i'm not proud of this but hey it's a thing.

As I started heading out of the cafeteria and towards the storage bay, Toby suddenly jogged up to me and grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. “Oliver, come here.” He whispered urgently through half-clenched teeth. His head whipped back and forth, scanning the now empty cafeteria for any sign of movement.   
I was almost reluctant to go with him. I mean, hadn’t Will been murdered because he’d gone off alone with Raz? But then again, it had turned out Raz wasn’t the impostor t in the end… Against my better judgement, I allowed Toby to pull me towards the corner of the cafeteria.

Toby’s normally relaxed and casual demeanor was gone. Anxiously, the skinny young man shifted his weight between his feet, and though he was no longer actively scanning the room he continued to glance between the nearest doors, as if expecting the impostor to burst through any minute. “Olly, I, um--” He stuttered, then took a breath to steady himself. “I think I know who it is. Like, for real.”   
“What? Who?” Toby was normally quiet-- But his testimonies had largely been correct, even if they had not led to rooting out the impostor. I was more than willing to listen to him, he was trustworthy.

“It’s gotta be Paul. I wish I had said this during the meeting, but I got nervous because Paul kept glaring at me.” Toby glanced towards his boots sheepishly. “I keep seeing him leaving areas that bodies are found in. And-- And I’m not really sure but I swear I saw a glimpse of his suit when I heard someone crawling through the ducts earlier. I-- Should I report it? I mean, we just had a meeting, and everyone might get suspicious if we-- “   
Toby cut himself off, having realized he was beginning to ramble. “Sorry.” He whispered.

I didn’t respond immediately. Paul had been acting pretty suspicious-- And he’d been particularly aggressive during the last few meetings. He kept pointing Toby out but he had no solid proof, or any other people to vouch for his claims. 

With four out of ten crewmates dead, though, I guess everyone would be suspicious. “If you think it’s possible…” I began, but thought better of what I was saying. “No, we need more proof. We voted Raz and Yuka out because they didn’t have a solid testimony. I don’t want that to happen again.”   
Toby nodded. “You’re right. Hey, can I stick with you? I still have some stuff to do and I don’t wanna be alone right now.”  
I snorted. “How do you know I’m not the impostor?”   
Toby chuckled. “Well, for starters, we’ve been alone the entire time and I’m not dead yet.” He gestured at the empty cafeteria. “Seriously, though, I need to finish my tasks.”   
“Alright, alright, come on.” I turned. “I’m nearly done with mine. I have to fuel the engines still.”  
I waved him on and began heading down, palming open the door. Toby went through first. “Oh, good, so we’ll be close. I gotta fix the wires down in electrical again.”   
“That’s just perfect for you, huh?” I said teasingly. “Shut up!” Toby retorted, but all I did was laugh as I saw the blush grow in his cheeks.

The admin camera beeped at us as it detected our movement, and Toby looked up, smiled and waved at it. 

\--

Toby and I were together for as long as it took me to reach the fueler in storage, but then we split up. “I’ll be right back, this won’t take long.” He jogged down the hallway. I paused mid-task for a second to watch him enter the electrical room, and from the other end of the hallway, Paul and Beth appeared and entered the electrical room right behind him.   
I wasn’t too worried-- Three people, surely if one of them was the impostor they wouldn’t be so bold to kill in front of a witness. I returned to filling the gas can and within the next minute I was sloshing down the hallway towards the engines. 

Before I had even passed electrical, a scream broke out. Toby! I dropped my can, nearly spilling gasoline everywhere as I bolted into the room.

On the floor, Beth was sprawled out with her throat split wide open. Toby had fallen onto his rear, holding his arm where a steady dark stain slowly spread through his suit. Between them stood Paul, with a bloodied knife at his feet.

I didn’t allow myself to think twice. My finger immediately went to the emergency button on my radio, and as the sirens began to blare I grabbed Toby by the back of his suit collar, dragging him up and to his feet.“I-I knew it--” Toby mumbled. I allowed him to lean on my shoulder as we stumbled back towards the cafeteria.   
Paul did not follow us out, probably realizing he’d been caught red-handed.

By the time we made it, Benji was already at the meeting table. With a pang of guilt I realized it was only us three left. Everyone else was already dead…  
“Holy shit, what happened?” Benji eyed Toby’s wound worriedly as I set Toby down in a chair.  
“Beth is dead. We caught Paul in the act.” I said immediately, though I was unable to hide the panicked waver in my voice. “If I hadn’t been there, Toby would be dead too.”   
Toby nodded, though he didn’t speak. He was clearly shaken, the poor thing. And hurt too...

Benji sighed heavily, hands slamming hard onto the table. “Fuck. Fuck, and it was so obvious!”  
Before he could continue, though, the cafeteria doors slid open. “Don’t fucking believe him!” Paul yelled as he stumbled into the room. “Toby is the impostor! He’s fucking lying!”   
“Toby hasn’t lied once yet.” I retorted, and from behind me Benji spoke. “It’s just coincidence that you’ve been near the site of every murder so far? I wish I’d been sure sooner, because now Beth is-- ” Benji clenched his teeth as a hand went to his side, removing the taser hanging off his belt.   
“I won’t ever forgive you for this, Paul.” He said, and before Paul could do anything the taser went off, shocking Paul and incapacitating him.

\--

It didn’t take long for us to throw Paul into the airlock. We didn’t even wait for him to wake up before we released him into the bowels of space. Solemnly, us three survivors watched him float away.

“N-Not to ruin the moment, but… I’m still bleeding.” Toby spoke up after a minute, and Benji whipped around. “Shit, I’m sorry! I totally forgot. Let’s go fix you up, dude.”   
Benji began walking towards the hall with Toby right behind him. “You coming, Oliver?”  
I shook my head. “I’m gonna go finish fueling the engines. Then we can all go home quicker.”   
“Alright.”   
With nothing to worry about anymore now that the impostor was gone for good this time, I split off from the others and went to retrieve the gas can I’d left in the electrical hall. 

The ship was eerily empty now. Where at one time conversation and the sound of tasks being done could be heard from anywhere, now it was just… silent. Except for my footsteps and the occasional hissing of the pipes on the wall, there was nothing.  
If only we’d sniffed out the impostor sooner-- Ten crew members, and only three survived the invasion. What would we tell everyone’s families? Some of them even had kids… 

I shook the bad thoughts out of my head as I reached the engines and hoisted the can up to the fuel tank. We would all figure the hard stuff out together later. For now, we had to focus on finishing up our work and heading home. Even as I thought that, though, the worry came back.

Benji would be alright, I thought to myself as I closed the lid over the fuel tank. I knew him well. Benji was strong and sensible enough to keep his head level enough to get help if he needed it. But Toby? He was practically just a kid. He was the youngest of all of us, and he was only an electrician.   
He might even drop out of the space program afterward-- I mean, you can’t just watch your friend die in such a horrible way and come out totally unscathed, can you?

Once I got back to the medbay, I’d figure out some tactful way to trade cell phone numbers with him. It was only a moment later as I entered the medbay hall that I realized I didn’t just want to support Toby through the aftermath-- I wanted support from Toby, too. I wanted to get closer to him. I wanted to really get to know him. All of our interactions, even through this horrible ordeal, had been so lighthearted and fun. He made me forget what was happening, even if it was just for a few seconds.

I paused outside the medbay door to collect myself. Christ, I was such a kid. I palmed open the door with a shake of my head. Was I seriously developing a crush on a fellow survivor of a horrific mass-murder? I almost couldn’t believe myself.

I almost couldn’t believe what I was seeing.

Blood painted the medbay floor. Benji’s upper half had been thrown across the room, and from the floor blank eyes stared up at me, frozen forever in shock.   
Toby slowly turned. "Haha.. So you caught me red handed." As if to punctuate what he'd said, he held up two bloodstained hands.   
Something was wrong with his voice. Something was wrong with Toby-- He was bigger now, and more muscular. Even the way he carried himself was not the same as before. The relaxedness typical of him was gone. He was now hunched over, veiny and carrying viscera in his hands.

Even his face, I realized, had changed. Though he was still recognizably human, his eyes had narrowed into slits, like a reptile. The wound on his arm was gone, and his skin seemed to take a horrifically grey tint to it. He smiled at me, and his lips split abnormally, revealing pointed teeth that were stained red.

Chills ran down my spine when he spoke again. “Isn’t it great?” He asked, his voice somehow rasping and gurgling at the same time. “Now we’re alone together. For real this time.” 

I stepped backward, the initial shock having left me enough to give me the sense to run away. But before I could, the monster’s arm shot out, a black tendril wrapping around my middle and yanking me hard into the room.  
“I left you alive because I like you.” The tendril easily lifted me off the floor, bringing me to eye level with Toby. “I really, really like you, Oliver.” Since we met back in training, I...” I was inched closer to his face, and a second tendril forced me to make eye contact with it. “.. I have had my eyes on you… And now we can be together.” 

It’s smile widened. “Just us. And no one else.”


End file.
